Talk:Survival/Island One/@comment-5714891-20130103221320/@comment-5757301-20130104014551
Dun dun dun Lilly I was sick and tired of it all. I was sick and tired of life. I couldn't sleep for nights in the orphanage, something was always going on. One day I dragged myself out of my bed, I was close to fainting so I decided to do it today. I decided to kill myself. I got dressed and snuck out of the orphanage without anyone noticing, it didn't matter anyway, none of them cared for me. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and walked to the train station. Black dots swam in my vision, telling me to sleep. I carried on walking and I got to one of the platforms. It was empty except for a boy playing on his phone, probably waiting for his mum or dad. I heard a train coming and I climbed on to to tracks. The boy looked up then and saw me standing there. He ran over to me but not before I saw the lights of the train and passed out. Kyle I saved that stupid girl. She stood on the track and just waited for a train. I could hear one coming so I looked up and saw her. I ran over to her as the train was about to pull into the station. I was about to give her my hand to help her out but she decided to pass out then. Great, I thought. I put my hand out and flexed my Telekinesis to pull her up. She got to the platform a second before the train pulled into the station. I sighed with relief and picked the girl up in my arms, her red hair tucked under her. I walked out of the station and considered taking her to a hospital but my sister was a healer so I decided to take her to my house. When I got home I saw my brother only just waking up so I knocked at the door with my foot, he came running down and opened the door. "Welcome back Kyle." He said cheerfully, then his gaze fell to the girl, "who's this?" I pushed past him and went to the living room. "Some girl I saved from dying." I told him. I put her down on one of the sofa and sat on the arm. "You want me to go get Hol?" He asked me, I nodded and sighed. The girl was damn lucky I was there. My sister Holly walked into the room, still in her pyjamas and her blonde hair tied into a plait. She yawned. " Zach said you needed me." She said, then rubbed her eyes. I gestured to the girl and Holly's eyes shot fully open. She knelt down by the girl and put her hand on the girls forehead. "No sign of illness, only stress." She told me standing up. "Will you ever stop protecting normals?" I glared at her, what was the point of having powers if we couldn't use them to help the normals. Although Holly and I actually aren't related we quickly fell into the brother sister thing when I found myself here last year. Zach and Holly were the only ones who were actually related but we call ourselves family. We're a big family, Anton, Holly, Zach, Terry, Lexi and I. We all had powers so we kept each other safe. Anton could control electricity, Holly could heal, Zach could control gravity in a certain area, terry could control vines and plants, Lexi could see what people were thinking and I could find things you've lost. We all could use telepathy and telekinesis. We would give our lives for each other. Holly stood up and got a cover from the top of the sofa. She sat down on the smaller sofa and got her guitar out. "I'll watch her. When she wakes up ill be able to keep her calm." She told me. I smiled at her and walked out of the room. Holly was a good kid, she would always look after people. Lilly When I woke up I heard music playing close to me. It was a song I'd never heard before, but it was good. I opened my eyes and a girl was playing the guitar and singing softly. I listened for a while before she stopped and looked at me. "Well, afternoon." She said with a smile. I sat up and stretched out. How long had I been here? "Am I dead?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head. "No, my brother decided to save you." She said leaning back. I looked round the room. It was a living room with a tv, two sofas, a tv and a book case. I looked to the girl. She was about 14 and had a blonde braid over one shoulder. The guitar rested in her hands like it was born there. "Why did he save me?" I asked her. She put down her guitar and stood up. "Ask him yourself, he is in the den." She said, then walked out of the room. I heard laughing from the other room and I got to my feet. My body felt a lot better after having a long sleep. I went into the other room and five teens were sitting around the room, all doing different things. One of the boys looked up from reading and smiled at me, I realised it was the boy from the station. He put his book down and came towards me. "Why did you save me?" I asked him. He beamed a smile at me. "I couldn't let you die in front of me, that would just be plain terrible." He told me. The other teens laughed. "You saved me... To stop yourself being emotionally scared?" I said I disbelief. He laughed and shook his head. I took a second to look him over, olive skin, hazel eyes and dark hair. That's it so far